Fan blades are used to direct air into a gas turbine engine. Typically, fan blades are made of metal, such as titanium, and have an airfoil shape that includes a twist from the root of the blade to the tip of the blade. However, the fan blade is often not solid metal due to weight constraints. Rather, a hollow fan blade is used to achieve lighter weight. The process for producing a hollow titanium fan blade can be time-consuming, complex, and expensive, often requiring a costly protective environment and equipment.